Runelords 38.1 - The Title of Necromancer
Luna lay on her stomach, flipping through Zara, slowly working her way through the ciphered arcane journal for information on yet another necromantic ritual. Her expression didn’t suggest deep thought, however; she slowly kicked her legs back and forth in the air, looking lazed. The pudgy, slothful demon-gecko Geralt lay listlessly on her shoulder, mimicking her blazé attitude. A thought seemed to cross her mind, and as she considered it, she asked aloud, “At what point does one cross the line from being ‘an arcanist who casts necromantic spells’ to ‘a necromancer’? Since I seem to be doing these spells a lot lately…” Oh, well, it’s hardly a strictly defined matter, Zara replied. I doubt many would argue if you called yourself one. Though, if you were interested, you could always pass the qualifiers. “Qualifiers?” she asked, eyebrow raised with curiosity. Just a series of spells and rituals, really, Zara explained. Nothing *too* fancy. Like you said, any old wizard can cast Create Undead and make a wand of False Life, but, to really be esteemed as a necromancer, there are some skills and particularities that a knowledgeable peer would expect you to have first hand experience with. Just as an example: you haven’t really touched all the bases until you’ve made an undead. “Well, I made myself undead, I’d hope that’d count for something,” Luna retorted. She added as an afterthought with a conceding expression, “...With assistance. I didn’t research the spell personally, and my patron didn’t want to share the entire ritual, obviously. So, whatever that counts for.” Everything counts for something, Zara said simply. And I would vouch for you, certainly. But regardless, if you have interest in the cornerstones of the school of Necromancy, I can certainly instruct you in such. If you can conduct enough of the basics, or a particularly difficult ritual, I assure you, none would challenge your right to the title of ‘necromancer’. She seemed to consider this before commenting, “...It’s not generally the best title though, is it? I mean, I don’t know if it was different in the past, but necromancers aren’t usually viewed with adoration or trust. No offense.” None taken, she said graciously. True necromancers have never been viewed with anything less than a healthy mistrust from other mages, and those without a grasp of the arcane have always feared them: it’s one thing to light a fire or clean someone’s clothes, and it is entirely another to control the forces of life and death. But consider this: a necromancer, one who is truly worthy of that title, is *always* afforded respect; in any age, in any culture. I promise you that. No other mage can make that claim. Evokers, abjururs, transmuters: who but themselves viscerally understands the power they wield? Illusionists are con-men and dreamers, enchanters glorified pimps or craftsmen. The title of necromancer is understood by the most unlearned of peasants, the most lowly of beastfolk: a mage with command over life and death, the very things that every living creature cherishes and fears most. No, it is not a title that engenders the loving acceptance of uninformed strangers. But it demands respect from all, whether they fully comprehend your skills or not. Zara added, You have shown great skill and promise, but, I believe you are still lacking in a few particular areas to truly reach the title as a master in the school. If you are interested in pursuing this study, I would be glad to guide you. Luna seemed to consider the book’s telepathic comments deeply for a moment, before saying, “Well...it never hurts to learn new things.” Category:Rise of the Runelords